


Unspoken

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Inspired by "Unspoken"-Hurts





	

Start of Year Honorary Banquet

Hogwarts Castle

31st August 1999

9:06pm

Stepping out of the Great Hall, her quick footfalls light, she slipped out of the main entrance, sitting down on the cool stone steps. Lighting a muggle cigarette, she took a long drag and stared up, watching the dusky hues blend together in the late summer sky. Sensing a presence behind her, she took another drag before flicking the ash on the ground.

"I hate these things" she muttered not turning around.

"Cigarettes? Or Banquets?" he asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded casually as he regarded her.

"Banquets" she stated with a hint of derision.

He hummed in agreement.

"Being wheeled out as the "Gryffindor Princess", "The Brains of the Trio", hardly my cup of tea" she continued before taking another drag.

"I didn't expect you to be here" she stated, focusing on the spot in the courtyard where he had stood in Voldemort's assumed moment of triumph.

He came to sit beside her, taking the cigarette from her hand and putting it to his lips, pulling a long drag from it, the menthol making his nose tingle as he exhaled.

"Menthol cigarettes are like smoking chewing gum, Granger" he stated, his nose screwed up as he handed it back.

She laughed "Teach you not to take it next time then, Malfoy" she stated dryly.

New Year's Eve Gala

Ministry of Magic

31st December 1999

9:22pm

"I thought i'd find you out here" he murmured, taking the cigarette from her, as she reached for the glass of wine she had brought out with her.

"Your date is drunk" he stated, a wry smile on his lips, watching her out the corner of his eye."

She chuckled, a smirk of derision forming on her delicate features "Isn't he always at these things?" she spat.

Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Gala

Ministry of Magic

2nd May 2000

9:18pm

Sensing him approach she held the cigarette between her fingers and raised her hand above her head, feeling his fingers brush against hers as he took it. She shivered involuntarily at the touch. He pulled a long drag as he sat down beside her, an eyebrow quirking at the tumbler of amber liquid she sat swirling in her hand.

She turned to him as he handed her back the cigarette, staring at him as she took a drag before she stubbed it out on the step. Neither said a word as he reached forward to brush a loose curl away from her face. She turned into his hand, closing her eyes, her lips brushing his skin, kissing his palm.

Start of Year Honorary Banquet

Hogwarts Castle

31st August 2000

9:33pm

She stood up, flicking the cigarette away, turning to go in and almost knocked into him.

"I didn't think you were going to come" she murmured, looking down at the ground.

"I got held up" he told her with a smirk as she looked up "that boyfriend of yours is making quite the spectacle of himself."

Her expression didn't change at his words as she stared at him. Looking down, she realised her hands had found their way inside his jacket. Caressing him with her fingertips, she looked up into his eyes willing him to react. He smiled, his fingers wrapping around her small wrists as he leaned in to plant a small, chaste kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I'm not going to be the 'other man'" he told her quietly before turning away. She watched him return to the Hall, her fingers touched to where his lips had just been.

New Year's Eve Gala

Ministry of Magic

31st December 2000

9:04pm

Lighting the cigarette, she felt him standing behind her, breathing her scent in. Unmoving, she felt his lips on her ear. "Let me go I won't change my mind. I'd rather be lonely than be by your side watching you stay with him. I won't be the 'other man.'"

She felt him slip back inside as she brushed away the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Gala

Ministry of Magic

2nd May 2001

9:17pm

Turning, she saw him approach her as she flicked away the cigarette. They shared a look as she stepped back inside, striding with purpose to the bar where Ron stood gafawing at his own joke. Signalling the barman, she ordered a pint of water. The barman shrugged and handed her the drink. Malfoy watched slack jawed as Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder, who turned as she deposited the drink over his head before slamming the glass down on the counter. He didn't hear the exchange but it was obvious as the Weasel stood red faced and fuming watching her make a break for the floos that the gist of it was "It's over."

Malfoy Manor

3rd May 2001

6:27pm

Crossing the atrium, the evening edition of The Prophet under his arm, his briefcase in his hand, he loosened his tie with a sigh. Opening the paper in his study, his thoughts drifted to the witch featured on the cover, wondering if she was ok. He knew that, like he, she hated her life being tabloid fodder.

Placing his briefcase on his desk, he found the letter that his elf had left for his attention upon its delivery while he had been at work.

Draco

I never asked you to be the other man.

I want you to be the only man.

Hermione

X

Smiling to himself, he tossed the note on the desk, before heading to the floo, ready to go claim his witch.

A/N: Lyrics-

"Let me go

I won't change my mind.

I'd rather be lonely

Than be by your side."

"I won't be the other man"

Artist: Hurts

Album: Happiness

Released: 2010


End file.
